Generally, multiple semiconductor dies may be manufactured concurrently with each other by forming the dies at the same time on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor dies may contain multiple devices such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like, using, e.g., a combination of implantation, deposition, masking, etching, annealing, and passivating steps during the manufacturing process. Once formed, these devices may be connected to each to form functional units and circuits using alternating layers of metallization and dielectric layers. Contacts may be formed in connection with the metallization layers in order to provide an external connection between the devices within the semiconductor dies and the individual semiconductor dies may be singulated from the wafer so that the semiconductor dies may be integrated as part of a larger system.
Additionally, at some point during the manufacture of the semiconductor dies, it may be desirable to test the semiconductor dies and determine if the semiconductor dies are suitable for further processing. To provide inputs to the semiconductor dies for the tests, special test pads may be manufactured on the semiconductor wafer in order to provide an electrical contact point for a test probe. These test pads may be formed to electrically connect to the same electrical points as respective contact pads, thereby providing an alternate electrical path to the underlying devices formed within the semiconductor dies.
During testing, the test probes may be placed into contact with the test pads in order to provide external connections to the semiconductor die. These external connections may be used to input a predetermined series of test signals or else to receive output from the semiconductor die after they have processed the signals that were input. These output signals may then be analyzed to determine whether the individual semiconductor dies have passed the test.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.